


Something New

by whooshboomtree



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whooshboomtree/pseuds/whooshboomtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well Axl sure thought that mentioning tentacles was an offhand and harmless comment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> (Just a small note about the 'verse- AU where Sigma never resurfaced after the Nightmare Incident, and as a result Axl stayed with Red Alert and the Seventh and Eighth wars never came to be.)

Axl really thought that it had just been an innocuous comment.

 

The young mercenary had stumbled into his boyfriend's place after a long day, and it hadn't taken but a few kisses and nuzzles for Axl to end up laying on his stomach on the couch, his partner's hands working his bare shoulders in a gentle, relaxing massage. "Mmmh, you're good at that, Lums," the gunner murmured. "That feels _wonderful_."

 

The new-gen chuckled, that low, smooth sound of his, moving his hands higher to work out a tight spot between Axl's shoulder blades. "You looked like you needed it. Long day or what?"

 

"Little bit. Kept having to- mmh, easy there...use bigger guns, wore my shoulders out. Needed some tension relief..."

 

"Oh, is that why you interrupted my work?" Lumine shook his head mildly. "Well if it's tension relief you're after...~"

 

"Shut up," Axl laughed. "Not tonight; I can tell you're smirking back there. Dick..." He stretched his arms forward, grunting softly and then flopping limp with a sigh of contentment. "'Sides," he added. "We promised we'd try something new next time and I'm too lazy to think of anything right now."

 

"Mmmm...." Lumine hummed in agreement, shifting off of Axl's back and allowing the gunner to sit up and lean against his shoulder. "Anything specific in mind for 'something new'?"

 

Axl rolled his eyes. "Didn't I just tell you I'm too lazy to think right now? I'unno, something kinky maybe. A little spiced up and dirty."

 

"Cuffs?"

 

"Been there." Axl waved a hand lazily. "Vibes are too easy too. Mmm...something more hardcore, I dunno. Off the wall. Uhmm..."

 

Lumine hummed in thought, swinging one leg idly and laying an arm around Axl's shoulders to tug him closer. "Y'know," Axl said after a brief silence. "Don't think I'm a weirdo for this, but thinking about it from all the stuff I've seen online, I think I'd be down for tentacles."

 

The new-gen cracked one eye open, but Axl was merely relaxing with his eyes closed and one leg crossed over the other and hardly paying the slightest bit of attention. "Guess it sounds kinda strange," Axl went on, almost rambling to himself. "But...eh, I guess it just sounds kinda...interesting. Different, but it could be interesting. Maybe that's kinda weird though."

 

There was a long silence, Lumine finally piping up with a quiet, "Axl?"

 

"Mmmmm?"

 

A pause.

 

"Go to sleep, idiot," Lumine said, leaning down to kiss the top of Axl's head. He knew how much the redhead liked gestures like that- gentle little touches or kisses.

 

"Don't have to tell me twice," Axl murmured, and it wasn't long before he'd slipped into hibernation.

 

\---

 

"Axl?"

 

"Huwha?" Axl blinked, popping his head out from under the covers and tilting his head inquisitively. "Whaaaat, you can't tell me you changed your mind. I was just about to get to work."

 

He flopped himself across Lumine's bare chest, tracing a finger over his boyfriend's pale skin in light, teasing circles. "Do you not like my oral or something?" he asked with a feigned pout. "I was gonna give you a super good blowjob and _everything_."

 

"No, no, it's not that." Lumine laughed softly, the sound making Axl smile. He liked hearing his boyfriend laugh; it was a rare treat almost. "More like...you still wanna try something new?"

 

"Hell yeah I do!"

 

"Then lay on your back and close your eyes~"

 

Axl did so with a soft giggle, trying and failing not to squirm with excitement and anticipation. As distrustful as he'd been at first, jealous almost of the new-gen's improved body in comparison to his own, he'd slowly warmed up to Lumine little by little. His friends in Red Alert were nice enough, but Lumine was one of the first completed new-gens to ever be built. Axl couldn't help but feel a connection to that.

 

And besides. Axl trusted him.

 

He closed his eyes, waiting breathlessly for...whatever Lumine had in mind. There was a shift, the new-gen moving to straddle him, and a moment later Axl felt something warm and moist brush gently across his cheek. It didn't...feel like tongue though, something else...

 

What the hell was-?

 

He dared to crack one eye open, his breath catching slightly in his throat when he saw that his boyfriend's chest panel was open, a number of thin, lavender tendrils extending from the inside of his torso. "Dude," Axl murmured. "A-are- dude, seriously?"

 

"Mmmm..." Lumine hummed softly, not doing any more than gently brushing the tip of one of the tentacles across Axl's cheek. "Combat feature," he explained. "But you just sounded so eager and curious...~"

 

"You...kinky _bastard_." Axl began to laugh, wrapping his arms around Lumine's neck and cautiously letting his fingertips ghost across the side of the tentacle near his face. "You're really serious about this?"

 

"I am if you are~"

 

Axl swallowed, a nervous thrill of anticipation rushing through his circuits. "So totally okay with this," he replied with a nod and a shy smile. "I trust you..."

 

Lumine's lips twitched up in a sly grin, and he leaned down to press a strong kiss to Axl's lips, wasting little time in delving his tongue into the other's mouth. Axl made a muffled noise of delight, considering that kisses were one of his favorite things in the whole wide world. He was quick to fall into the familiar motions with his partner, kissing back with just enough aggression to be playful and smarmy without actually trying to dominate, hands roaming across Lumine's smooth, pale skin.

 

Except this time it wasn't just Lumine's hands touching him back and drawing soft patterns along his artificial musculature. Well there was that too, and touches in just the right spots over his hips made him shiver with delight, but he could also feel the tips of those moist, warm tendrils tracing lightly across his chest and waist and stomach, feeling almost like little licks and kisses but not at the same time. "Heh, those things are kinda weird," Axl murmured when Lumine drew back to take a breath. "It...it's kinda hot and teasing, y'know?"

 

"I'm taking it that's a good thing, right?" Lumine smirked, the tip of one of the tentacles moving in a tight circle over Axl's left pectoral. "The face you're making sure says so..."

 

" _Hell_ yes," Axl said, already able to feel himself growing warmer and needier by the minute. "God, you...you don't think I'm weird for this or anything, right? I mean...it's so _dirty_ , isn't it? Like straight out of a hentai or- ah!- s-something...o-oh...hh..."

 

His sudden stuttering came as a result of Lumine very deliberately letting two of his tentacles slip lower, the tips of the appendages rubbing circles over Axl's hips and inner thighs. "Nah," the new-gen replied with a quiet chuckle. "I never brought it up to you because I figured you'd think _I_ was the weirdo. It's not as if I haven't thought about it before."

 

A pause.

 

"What?"

 

"Pffffft..." Axl gave a snort of laughter, covering his mouth with one hand to muffle himself. "Why does it not surprise me that you've had wet dreams and fantasies about shoving tentacles up my ass?"

 

Another pause.

 

"Because it's me we're talking about?"

 

Axl laughed aloud, tugging Lumine down into another passionate, open-mouthed kiss and arching his back to encourage the other to get down to business already.  There was little teasing or foreplay needed to get either of them aroused, their clothes having long since been discarded when they’d taken a hot shower together earlier that evening.

 

Lumine made a quiet noise of pleasure against Axl’s lips, unable to help but enjoy his partner’s cold hands sliding down his lower back to give him a very deliberate grope.  Axl was rolling his hips in that slow, steady rhythm he liked so much, and it didn’t take but a few motions for Lumine to join him, matching his every movement and grinding their hips together in an almost sensual fashion.  “Really doesn’t take much to get you hard, does it?” the new-gen whispered, his breath hot against the other’s lips.

 

“Oh hush.”  Axl smirked in spite of himself, squeezing Lumine’s ass again and giving him a kiss on the nose at the same time.  “You’ve had your hands all over me since I took my pants off to shower.  You’re such a... _tease_.”

 

Lumine gasped and visibly jumped, Axl’s last word having been punctuated by a playful slap- not hard enough to hurt, but pretty damn audible, probably enough to leave a bit of a red mark for a few moments.  “Oh- you... _you_...”

 

Axl laughed, though his amusement quickly turned into a near-yelp of surprise when he felt warm tendrils coiling around his thighs, not tightly enough to hurt, just enough to hold him there and tug his legs apart. "You just can't ever sit down and behave for me, can you," Lumine said, his voice a low, husky purr.

 

"Make me," Axl whispered, expression all coy and all lust.

 

Lumine's lips curled into an outright smirk, and he grabbed both of Axl's wrists and pinned him down to the bed and kissed him _hard_. The statement was like a kind of secret code between them, an assurance that the mood was right to get rough and kinky. They had a few such codes they'd fallen into- a tug on the ear meant 'rougher', two quick hair pulls meant 'slow down', and four 'stop'. And they were both more than attuned to reading the other's shifts and noises when hands were bound, and the one time Axl had made _that_ noise...

 

Lumine never wanted to hear _that_ kind of squeal out of the redhead again- ever.

 

As it was, however, Axl seemed to melt under the new-gen's touch almost instantly, the warm, moist appendages on his thighs making him whine and shiver with anticipation. "Mmm-mmmh-!"

 

His noise of pleasure rose in pitch when he felt one of the tentacles coiling around his shaft, his breath hitching in his chest. "Good?" Lumine asked softly, his breath warm against his partner's lips, and Axl nodded, a moan rising in his chest when the warmth around his member shifted upwards in a gentle stroke. "That's the noise I like to hear...~"

 

He knew that Axl's squirms and tugs against his hold, his 'struggle' was only in play- he knew the redhead well enough to pick up on true distress. He kept his stroking slow to start, simply getting his partner used to the foreign warmth and teasing him up that much more. As Axl relaxed into the sensation, he began to moan and whimper louder, lightly bucking his hips into Lumine's touch.

 

"Ah-ah~" the new-gen whispered, giving Axl's ear a light nip. "Sit still, kitten, or I won't pleasure you..."

 

"Ahn- nnh, meeeean." Axl laughed, though not much could stop him from twitching with pleasure every time Lumine brushed over his tip. "Mmmh- y-you're teasing me you dickhead, come on- nnnh..."

 

He seemed to have relaxed under his boyfriend's touch entirely, the feel of having an increasing number of tentacles on his skin having gone from strange and alien to warm and sensual and absolutely _amazing_. God, this was so kinky and wrong and _hot_.

 

"You really like this, huh," Lumine purred out, the tip of one appendage teasing and tickling at Axl's right pectoral. "Look at you all cute and submissive..."

 

"It feels good," Axl whimpered, shivering with delight at the teasing. "M-mm, don't...don't make me cum too fast now, you know how I get about...hh...t-teasing."

 

There was a pause, Lumine's lips twitching in a smirk as he shifted, one of his smaller tentacles brushing it's tip back and forth across the redhead's slit. "I can fix that easily enough."

 

Axl swallowed, his partner's intentions becoming instantly clear when he felt the tip of the tentacle slow in its movements, just slightly pressing at his tip without doing anything more just yet. "Slow," he said, taking a few breaths to brace himself. He'd allowed Lumine to use a cum stopper on him before- once, only once, and it had taken a little...getting used to. "Go slow..."

 

"I know..." Lumine placed a softer kiss on Axl's lips, the gunner's precum acting as more than enough lubricant to smooth the process as he gently worked the tip of the small tentacle into his partner's slit. "You alright...?"

 

Axl made a shrill noise, forcing back the reflex to tense up and jerk and instead exhaling shakily and sitting very very still. "I-I'm fine," he squeaked, chest rising and falling a little too rapidly. It...it hurt just a little, but the idea that Lumine was...physically plugging him up like that, had complete and total control over when he was allowed to cum, _that_ was enough to send a hot thrill through him from head to toe. "Mmh- f-fine, k-keep stroking, please..."

 

The new-gen's smirk returned, and he placed another kiss on Axl's lips as he obeyed, feeling himself twitch slightly with unsatisfied arousal of his own. Not yet, dammit... "You sure are cute all exposed like that," Lumine purred. "Submissive and horny and there's nothing you can do about it..."

 

Axl whined audibly at a longer, slower stroke, nodding and letting his head fall to one side, mouth hanging open as he panted softly. "A-ahh, Lumi, f-fuck..." He arched his spine enough to lift his backside slightly, tongue slipping out the corner of his mouth a bit. "Please, fuck me, I-I want..."

 

Ohh, now that was just too perfect... "Asking me all nicely and everything," Lumine said, brushing a tentacle against Axl's cheek and daring to slip it into the gunner's mouth. "Want me to use them?" he asked, deliberately sliding the tip of one tentacle over Axl's backside.

 

Axl made a noise of acknowledgement, almost instinctively settling his lips around the appendage in his mouth and beginning to lick and suckle in a similar manner to how he usually gave a blowjob. Lumine murmured in satisfaction, leaning down to kiss Axl's forehead with a whisper of, "Good boy."

 

He lifted the tentacle on Axl's backside over to the dresser to grab the bottle of lube, expertly popping the top open and not having to let go of Axl's wrists for even a second to do so. "Lay still and relax for me," he instructed softly, coating several inches of one of his tentacles in the cold lube. "You want this...?"

 

Axl whimpered in anticipation, nodding and replying with a muffled, "Mhm." It wasn't exactly a secret that he liked taking it, after all. And those warm tentacles on his skin felt so _good_ , especially between his legs... "M-mm- mmmmh-!"

 

He made a shrill noise against the tendril in his mouth when he felt a slick appendage pressing into him, screwing his eyes shut tight and bucking his hips involuntarily. Oh yes, he very much liked taking it, but that wasn't a finger or a dick, that was a _tentacle_ and it was in his ass and oh Asimov this really was just like a hentai wasn't it.

 

Oh Asimov he loved it.

 

Admittedly though, he was a little grateful when Lumine pulled the tentacle out of his mouth, allowing him to take in a gasp of air. He shuddered when he felt the wet appendage stroking affectionately across his cheek, but that was nothing compared to how hot and erotic it felt having one... _inside_ of him.

 

And of course, with nothing in his mouth to muffle him, Axl's moans became that much more audible, and Lumine's golden eyes practically glowed with lusty delight at the sound. "Don't hold anything back for me, babe," he purred, working the tentacle in a little deeper, pulling it out a bit, and then pressing it in again, slowly beginning to get Axl used to the feel and work him up to...well...

 

The gunner had specifically said 'fuck me', hadn't he?

 

"A-aaah- hah...I w-won't, promise," Axl said, trembling with excitement at the way Lumine seemed to be working the tentacle steadily...deeper. Certainly deeper than he's ever taken someone before, oh that was...that was... "H-hah...can you...go bigger?" he asked breathlessly.

 

"Ohh, someone's eager," Lumine chuckled, sliding the tentacle out and leaving Axl whining in protest at the sudden emptiness. "Doooon't make that noise at me..."

 

"But you took it ooouuuut," Axl complained. "I said biggeeeeeer, not stop!"

 

"Shhhhhh." Lumine laughed softly, twining two of the appendages together to make one larger one, which he quickly lubed up and pressed against Axl's entrance. "This big enough for you~?"

 

Axl gasped softly, a tremor of anticipation running through him, and Lumine waited for the gunner's nod of approval before gently beginning to press the wider appendage into him. The redhead bit his lip, exhaling through his nose and whining softly at the initial stretching. Easy, easy...

 

Lumine waited with as much patience as he was really capable of showing, giving Axl time to relax and loosen up some before daring to press the tendrils in deeper. "Hhhhhaaaa- aaa-aaah..." Axl panted out breathlessly, his expression easing from tension into pleasure. "Ahnnnn- nnah...L-Lumi that feels really...mmh..."

 

"That's what I like to hear," Lumine purred, pressing the tentacles farther in and giving Axl's length a few good, sensual stroke, focusing on the soft spot just below his tip. "Feels damn good, doesn't it...?"

 

"A-ah, fucking...amazing, more like," Axl sighed out. "G-god..." He groaned aloud at the touch to that wonderful soft spot, though he couldn't help a smarmy grin as a thought occurred to him. "How would you know how good it feels, huh?"

 

There was a long pause, and Axl began to splutter with laughter, only to be abruptly silenced when Lumine shoved a tentacle in his mouth. "Shut. Up," the new-gen growled, his lips twitching in a smirk regardless. "You little..."

 

Axl wiggled his fingers playfully, and Lumine rolled his eyes and gave the two tentacles up the gunner's ass a rough thrust inwards, causing his partner to gasp and buck his hips, which in turn led to the tentacles on his length sliding and shifting in the best possible way. "Mm, I need you to answer me something, Axl," Lumine said, leaning forward when the gunner cast him a questioning look. The new-gen's eyes were half-lidded and lusty, his lips set in that sly smirk of his, and Axl could feel hot breath on his cheek.

 

"Can I fuck you?" Lumine whispered, and Axl felt himself blush bright red to the tips of his ears.

 

Axl nodded shyly, screwing his eyes shut and arching his back when Lumine took that as an invitation to get to work, thrusting deeper into the other and earning a near-squeal, the sound muffled by the tentacles in the gunner's mouth. "M-mmph-! Hhhhhhnn..." His chest was rising and falling more quickly, and he nearly began to writhe in pleasure when Lumine picked up his pace. Asimov, when he said fuck, he meant _fuck_. And in the best possible way too, between the rough thrusts inside of him and the jerks of his desperately hard member and the way the one in his mouth was shifting around as if restless and oh god dammit...!

 

A deliberate rub against his sweet spot made him gasp and tense, another squeal escaping him as his circuits overloaded with heated pleasure. Fuck, that felt so good, it felt amazing except that-

 

O-oh no...

 

He whined in confused half-protest when he realized that there was still a tentacle in his dick and that tentacle was still _plugging him up_ and leaving his groin tight and heated and _what the fuck Lumine hadn't actually stopped fucking him_. Axl jerked and whimpered, chest rising and falling far more rapidly than normal and core spinning with all the sensations rushing through him. "Mm-nnnmm...! Mm-!"

 

It didn't take long at all to bring him to a second climax, the appendage in his slit once again preventing him from a true release. The gunner began to squirm, and it took Lumine a moment to realize that it wasn't a reflexive writhe, nor was it accompanied by a wink or a playful smirk. "Axl?" he prompted, loosening his hold and sliding the tentacle out of his mouth to allow him to speak.

 

"T-too much," Axl gasped out breathlessly. "Too much, Lums, i-it's starting to h...hurt. A-and I'm getting dizzy."

 

Lumine frowned, his expression softening into concern as he leaned over to place a kiss on Axl's cheek. "Do you need me to stop?"

 

"N-no, it's just...I needa...cum really bad, it h-hurts..."

 

Damn...well as much as Lumine enjoyed tormenting and teasing his boyfriend, his intention had never been to cause him true _pain_. "Sorry," he murmured, giving the redhead an apologetic kiss. "I got a little carried away. You need me to take it out of you, yeah...?"

 

"U-uh-huh...p-please, I-I..."

 

"Shhh...relax for me, Axl..." Lumine gently eased the tentacle out of the gunner's slit, the other appendages on his length moving in slow, sensual strokes. "It's okay, babe...just breathe and relax..." A little cautiously, he unwound the two tentacles still up his partner's ass, one staying deeper inside and thrusting in careful, measured movements while the other retreated to rub its tip in circles over his sweet spot. "Why don't you cum for me, huh...? Nice and hard..."

 

Axl didn't seem able to do much except toss his head back and moan like a whore at the treatment, though he admittedly found something...sweet and warming in being brought up so gently. He'd never been much of one for loving, romantic sex- most of the mercenaries he knew weren't- but...

 

Well, he'd ponder that later.

 

Right now he was mostly interested in pondering the tendrils shifting and moving inside of him and the moist warmth stroking him and pleasuring him. That felt _good_ that felt so good and shit- shit he couldn't take it he was gonna-

 

"N-nnnnh- aaaaaah...!" the gunner practically squealed out as he came, shaking and shuddering in pleasure and feeling maybe just a little too much cum spurting and spilling out of him and making a mess all over his own shaft and the tentacles around it and...and...damn…

 

He took in a shaky, whimpering gasp as he slowly began to come down, letting himself go limp and swallowing a whine as Lumine pulled out of him. “G-god,” he panted, chest rising and falling rapidly as he continued to tremble. “Th...that feels...much better...nnhm…” He peered down at himself, swallowing when he realized that he really _had_ come all over himself and his partner, shit… “Ah, s-sorry…”

 

“You made a mess,” Lumine said, bringing one of the tentacles away from Axl’s length to stroke delicately at his own. “And I still haven’t cum yet...how dare you.”

 

“H-hah…” Axl laughed breathlessly, immediately recognizing this little ‘game’ of Lumine’s, playing at being in total control, at ‘punishing’ his partner. “O-oh...I’ve been...a very bad boy then, haven’t I…w-what’s my punishment this time, _sir_ ~?”

 

“You’re always a bad boy,” Lumine purred, giving Axl’s cheek a kiss as if to seal that his domineering was only in play. “When will you ever learn to behave…”

 

“When you teach me to~?” Axl giggled softly, allowing Lumine to settle down on his chest and not seeming bothered by the fact that his wrists were still all but bound. He knew exactly what his partner wanted, and he couldn’t help but crack a grin and lick his lips.

 

It was no secret that Axl loved giving oral about as much as Lumine loved receiving it, after all.

 

Which was probably why he didn’t even seem phased by Lumine’s tip brushing against his cheek, his only response to lick his lips again and lift his head to take his partner’s length in his mouth, almost purring when the new-gen settled a hand in his hair. He immediately took to licking and suckling perhaps just a little too enthusiastically, and Lumine let his head fall forward with a low groan of satisfaction. “Mm, that’s more like it,” he murmured. “F-fuck- mmh...just like that…” His lips twitched in a sly smirk. “Good boy…”

 

“Mm!” Axl replied cheerily, followed by a soft moan when Lumine thrusted lightly against his mouth. “M-mmm- mmmhh…” He nodded in approval, letting his eyes flutter shut and relaxing to allow the new-gen the control he so clearly wanted.

 

Not that Lumine had a thing for being in control. Not in the slightest.

 

Well maybe just a little.

 

Or maybe a lot, if the way he was groaning and grunting was any indication; clearly holding Axl down and topping him and being given the freedom to hold him in place by his hair and thrust against his mouth was riling the new-gen up like nothing else. Axl seemed more than happy to comply, whimpering and making soft little noises of pleasure and maybe trying to suckle just a little noisily, nothing ridiculous, but just a bit wet and sloppy to turn Lumine on that much more.

 

Mind you, Lumine would be the first to admit that he was pretty pent-up at this point.  As in, _extremely_ pent-up. Much as he liked teasing Axl up and fucking him senseless, it had not in any way involved touching his dick and he was not having any more of that he needed some selfish hot pleasure of his own.

 

And he also very much enjoyed facefucking the gunner because he was damn cute with a dick in his mouth. So there was that.

 

It didn’t take him long to bring himself near his peak; Axl was no slouch at giving oral, after all. Just before he felt that he couldn’t hold back, Lumine slowed, lingering in the redhead’s mouth and panting for several long moments, as if allowing himself to come down a bit. Axl opened one eye and raised an eyebrow, a grin tugging at his lips when he realized the other’s intentions. So, he really wanted to edge himself, did he…?

 

Axl gave his partner a long, slow lick, matching pace when Lumine began to thrust against him once again, gradually building up pace and once more stopping abruptly as he neared his climax. “H-hhh- hold still, Axl,” he panted, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep holding back for much longer. “Don’t...nnh...don’t move...mmh…”

 

The redhead made a noise of acknowledgement, allowing Lumine to press deeper into his mouth and taking a deep breath to relax himself when he felt his partner’s tip against the back of his throat. Deepthroating didn’t really bother him all that much, at least as long as he was given a little warning and time to prepare himself. “R- nngh...right there,” Lumine groaned out, beginning to give shorter, quicker thrusts against the other, letting his chin fall to his chest so that he could watch. Asimov, he loved seeing someone with their mouth full like that…

 

Axl whimpered a little louder, gasping faintly when Lumine made a harder jerk against his mouth, and a moment later he felt wet warmth spurting against the back of his throat. He whined aloud, swallowing reflexively and shuddering at the feel and the taste as Lumine spilled in his mouth several more times, groaning and twitching and jerking involuntarily as he came.

 

“A-ahh...hnn…” Lumine breathed out shakily, gradually beginning to settle down from his heated high of pleasure. Slowly, he slid himself out of the redhead’s mouth, shivering when Axl gave him one last lick for good measure. “A-Axl...mmh...damn…” The gunner just made such a perfect picture, tongue hanging out and a tiny bit of white on his lower lip and a little line of saliva that had slipped out the corner of his mouth…

 

“Feel better~?” Axl said, almost giggling when Lumine leaned down to kiss him in response- an intense, open-mouthed kiss that Axl swear made his metaphorical heart flutter. “Heh, I’m taking that as a yes.”

 

“You are way too good at sucking dick, Axl,” Lumine said with a low chuckle, loosing his hold on his partner’s arms and retracting the tentacles back into his chest.

 

“More like I think I liked having tentacles up my everything a little too much,” Axl laughed. “Now c’mere, you. Pay up~”

 

Lumine rolled his eyes, allowing the redhead to tug him into a tight, affectionate cuddle. It was another of their ‘games’, Axl having long ago declared that the ‘price’ Lumine had to pay for rougher sex and total control was more post-sex cuddles. “So you liked that then, did you?” he hummed, earning himself a light knock on the forehead.

 

“What,” Axl said, eyes glowing with good humor and tired satisfaction. “Was the moaning not enough of a clue or something?”

 

“I just like hearing you say it.”

 

This time it was Axl’s turn to roll his eyes, and he silenced his boyfriend with a firm kiss and a tight squeeze around the waist. “I’m tired,” he declared. “You wore me out and as punishment you’re now my pillow until I declare otherwise.”

 

“Mm, sure Axl. Whatever you say.”

 

Axl shook his head mildly, nuzzling up against his boyfriend and drawing a quiet sigh of contentment. “Hey,” he murmured after a brief silence. “Lumi?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

There was a pause, Axl shifting to get more comfortable and settle an arm over Lumine’s chest. “Can we try something different again next time?”

 

Lumine hummed quietly, allowing Axl to adjust as he pleased and merely giving the gunner a light kiss on the cheek once he had settled. “What’d you have in mind?”

 

Axl’s lips twitched in a smile, the idea of a night of slow, passionate, sensual romance making his core spin just a little faster. “You’ll see,” he whispered. “It’ll be a surprise.”

 

Lumine opened one eye, the sight of Axl so happy and relaxed bringing a smile to his lips as well. “Deal,” he murmured. “Now go to sleep.”

 

“Mhm. You’re the boss, _sir_ ~”

 

The new-gen had just begun to settle down when that made him crack one eye open and grin again, and he gave Axl a light, affectionate squeeze in response. “Sleep,” he repeated. “Unless you want me to shove something else up your ass.”

 

“Not tonight,” Axl laughed. “Not that I’d say no to doing that again, but not tonight.” His mouth fell open in a yawn, and he seemed to relax visibly, snuggling down and closing his eyes. “Night, Lumi.”

 

“Goodnight, Axl. Sleep well.”

 


End file.
